


in which lip has shitty opinions

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Oops, if you like lip i wouldn't read this, mickey is trans and lip has some shitty opinions about transpeople, mpreg au featuring trans mickey, this might be uncomfortable for some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mickey’s pregnant,” he said, cringing when he saw the look on Lip’s face. A million questions crossed his weirdly-featured face but what came out was; “What the fuck Ian.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which lip has shitty opinions

**Author's Note:**

> i set out to write something cute about ian and mickey having a baby together and ended up with this shit wtf
> 
> will probably write something about trans!mickey and ian and their excellent gallavich lovechild some other time

                When Lip had first figured out that something was wrong he’d caught Ian alone and cornered him. He’d grilled his brother until Ian had cracked and finally blurted out what had been on his mind the past couple days.

 

                “Mickey’s pregnant,” he said, cringing when he saw the look on Lip’s face. A million questions crossed his weirdly-featured face but what came out was; “What the fuck Ian.”

 

                Ian took a deep breath and launched into the explanation of how Mickey was transgender but that he wasn’t interested in surgery or hormones, that he was comfortable presenting male. He finished his explanation by saying; “You can’t treat him any different now that you know. He’s really insecure having who know and you can’t be a dick to him.”

 

                “How the fuck can a dude be pregnant?” he asked, as if Ian hadn’t explained it to him. Then he turned his attention back to Ian. “Does he have a dick?”

 

                “That doesn’t matter,” Ian replied.

 

                “So he doesn’t.”

 

                “It’s also none of your business,” Ian insisted. “The point is you can’t treat him any different. It’s probably better to act like you don’t know, actually.”

 

                “Well you can’t really hide it for long. Kinda hard to fucking miss a dude with a baby belly.” Lip paused. “Is he gonna get tits? Like pregnancy tits? _Does he already have tits_?”

 

                “It doesn’t _matter_ ,” Ian snapped. “Jesus, you’re like a Carl with the millions of invasive questions.”

 

                “ _He_ ’s gonna have a field day. When are you telling everyone else?” Lip asked.

 

                “Mick doesn’t like talking about so probably not any time soon.” He gave a bitter little smile. “If this is what I get when you’re the person I go to first, I think I’m going to need to revise my priorities.”

 

                Lip scowled. “This is pretty big. Up until give minutes ago I thought Mickey was a _guy_.”

 

                “ _He is_.” Ian growled. “Literally nothing is different.”

 

“Yeah well, forgive me if I don’t accept it without question.”

 

                “You should,” Ian told him. “He’s the same person he was before, he’s just having my baby. It’s not up to you to accept it. It’s who he is.”

 

                “Who he is is a girl. Girls have vaginas and wombs and only _girls_ can get knocked up.” Lip insisted and Ian almost punched him.

 

                “He’s what he says he is,” Ian snarled. “It’s not up to you or anyone else.”

 

                “ _She_ is a chick,” Lip said. He leveled Ian’s eye contact, a clear challenge. “Actually, I guess that means you’ve been straight all along, right?”

 

                Ian barely thought about it when he reeled back and clocked Lip then. He stormed out and the next time he saw Lip he avoided meeting Ian’s eyes and his nose wasn’t fully healed.


End file.
